Battle of the Bands Naruto Style
by byakugansharinganweaponhottie
Summary: Tsunade forces the teams to enter a battle of the bands contest. What will happen? Will romance bloom? What team will win? READ AND FIND OUT! R&R : ATTENTITON CHAPTER 8 REDONE CHECK IT OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Signs

This is my first fan fiction hope you all like it. It has been an idea of mine for a while to do something like this and my brother has helped a little. So yeah hope you all enjoy. R&R please. Oh and I promise the next chapters are longer.

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Naruto. If I did I would do a happy dance.

**Chapter 1: Signs**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were walking through the streets of Konoha. Naruto like usual was running ahead while Sasuke followed, walking at a slow pace with his hands in his pocket, with Sakura walking beside him in a comfortable silence. That was until they walked past a sign and another and another. Sakura turned to Sauske with a questioning look. In reply Sauske just shrugged and raised his eyebrow. All of a sudden Naruto came running up to them screaming at the top of his lungs in a very rushed manner, "Hey guys guys guess what…There's another sign up ahead and another and another and ano…"

"Naruto, we get it," interrupted Sakura.

"Well did you find out what they are for," ask Sasuke in a bored tone.

"Well, no," said Naruto smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, "I just wanted to tell you that there were a ton more signs up ahead."

Sakura sighed and walked up to one of the many signs hanging up on a post. "It says here that there is a Battle of the Bands Competition this Saturday July 10th from 7pm to 11pm at the final competition arena (_Author Note: __where the 3__rd__ Chunin Exams were held)_ anyone interested in entering can sign up in the Hokage's office."

As Sakura finished reading Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke beside Sauske.

"You are needed in the Hokage's office immediately, Tsunade's order," stated Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2: The Briefing

Yeah 2nd chapter up and I hope you like it. Have fun reading and please please please give me feedback on the story. R&R please.

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Naruto. If I did I would jump for joy. (Lol) ;-)

**Chapter ****2: The Briefing**

Moments later all the Genin teams and their senseis were in the Hokage's office. Team 7 was standing beside, Team 8 who was standing by Team 10, who was standing by Team Gai. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were standing behind their teams awaiting Tsunade's briefing. Tsunade suddenly entered the room with Shizune behind her carrying TonTon.

"I'm sure you all have no clue why you have been summoned here so…"

"You're going to ask us to compete in the Battle of the Bands, right?" asked the Nara genius in a nonchalant manner.

"I'm not asking you, I am forcing you but otherwise yes Shikamaru is correct each team is forced to compete in the battle of the bands. This is a mandatory lets say mission so no excuses," Tsunade states.

Everyone in the room sweatdrops and a couple groans could be heard.

"The rules are simple each team is going to perform only 1 song….

"Do the senseis **have** to participate," asked Asuma.

"No. And everyone stop interrupting me when I am talking or there will be big trouble! Understand?" asked Tsunade.

Various yes could be heard and this satisfied Tsunade who continued her speech.

"Anyway before I was interrupted," said Tsunade while glaring at Asuma, "along with the one song you all have to perform, the teams will need to split up into a girls group and a guys group and you each will need to perform a song for the finale. And seeing as h…."

"But how are all eight guys going to performs just one song, Grandma Tsunade," asked Naruto.

"I was getting to that Naruto and stop calling me that and everyone stop interrupting," yelled Tsunade.

"As I was saying," started Tsunade in a calmer voice, "seeing as there are 8 guys I will be splitting you up into smaller 4 man groups. Team 1 will be um let me think Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto. Team 2…"

"All right I'm not with the losers," screamed Naruto.

"What do you mean not with the losers," shouted an extremely angry Kiba.

"WHAT PART ABOUT NOT INTERRUPTING DO YOU GUYS NOT GET," screamed a very ticked off Tsunade.

Everyone in the room takes a step back afraid that Tsunade was going to hit the first thing she could lay her hand on which unfortunately was her desk. She hit the desk with such force that it snapped in two.

"Crap I really like that desk too. Shizune get me another desk preferable like my old one."

"Right away lady Tsunade" and with that Shizune and TonTon walked out of the room in search of yet another desk for Tsunade.

"See what you made me do. Oh well anyway Team 2 will be made up of Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Choji. Any abjections? I thought not. The Girls team obviously will be Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. All right as you all should know if you read the lovely sign I made that the competition will be held Saturday at the final competition arena you are to report there at noon to help set up and get ready for the competition. Since it is Monday you have about 6 days to get ready. Any questions?"

"And what do we get out of this," questioned Shikamaru.

"Oh I did forget to tell you first place will get a 7 day and 6 night vacation to the beach, second place will get a 6 day and 5 night vacation to the beach, third place will get a 5 day and 4 night vacation to the beach, and finally fourth place will get a 3 day and 2 night vacation to the beach," stated Tsunade.

"So basically everyone wins," asks Sasuke.

"Yes but what you are competing for is the better vacation and bragging rights," answered Tsunade. "Any other questions? No? Ok good. Oh and remember the competition is this Saturday be prepared. Try to at least have some fun with this. Dismissed!"


	3. Chapter 3: Team 7 Meeting

Yay 3rd chapter up and I hope you like it. Please Review. Just press the little lonely lilac button at the bottom of the page and leave a comment it will make you very happy (all right it would make me very happy). Thanks. Later. Read and Review on people don't make me beg.

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Naruto. If I did I would have Sasuke and Sakura hook up and him not leave her on a cold bench with a broken heart while he turns all evil minioney.

_Tho__ughts_

"Talking"

**Chapter ****3: Team 7 Meeting**

"Please, please Sakura please," cried Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja.

"No, Naruto!"

"But.."

"I said no get over it," replied Sakura.

This argument had been going on for a while now. Team 7 had gathered at Sakura's house, due to its size they figured it would be the best place to practice for the competition, but first they had to write a song to perform. Which they were trying to get done while sitting in Sakura's den. Naruto and Sauske had both arrived a little over an hour ago brining all the instruments that they owned. The instruments were quickly discarded in the corner, while the team quickly found comfortable seats. An orange drum with Naruto's symbol (Authors note: you know the one on the back of his jacket) on the bass drum, a dark blue guitar with the Uchiha clan symbol on the corner, and a vibrant pink guitar could be found in the corner. The Team could be found lounging around in the den. Sasuke was sitting on one of the two couches in the room while Sakura was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the couch Sasuke was sitting on. She was sitting surprising close to Sauske who seemed not to mind. Her knees were pulled up to support a notebook with lots of scratches and doodles in it and beside Sakura were a ton of pens and pencils. Across the room Naruto was sitting in a big, comfy chair with his legs dangling over the side and his feet resting on a nearby coffee table. Sakura was chewing on a pen deep in thought about their song trying to think of anything that they could sing about. It had all ready been decided that Sasuke and Sakura would play guitar and sing while Naruto would play the drums. Sakura was deep in though and Naruto was staring out the window obviously sulking about not being able to sing. Sasuke, however, was staring at Sakura with a slight smile on his face which was very unusual for the cold Uchiha avenger.

_Sakura really does look cute chewing on her pen like that__ wait what __am I__ thinking __she__'s __annoying__ and weak__ and I'm __not supposed__ to like her.__ She's a teammate for God's sake.__ I don't like __her._ Sasuke then turned his head to stare into space. _Than why am I thin__king __she is cute even though she does look cute with her hair falling in her eyes and chewing on that pen. What's wrong with me? Uhhhhhh this is so annoying _thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke earth to Sasuke did you hear me?" questioned Sakura who was trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Uh yeah," said Sasuke who had snapped out of his daze and turned to look at Sakura.

"The teme wasn't even listening Sakura," stated Naruto.

"Shut up idiot," retorted a very ticked off Sasuke.

Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke while pouting said, "You weren't even paying attention were you Sasuke?"

_Man why does she have to pout like that it just makes her look cuter wait what am I thinking. Snap out of it Sasuke._ "Fine what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I think our song should have something about how far we've come… you know like over the years, how we've changed," said Sakura.

"Un," replied Sasuke.

"All right I'll take that as a yes. What about you Naruto what do you think?" asked Sakura.

"I think it sounds good but I bet it would be even better if…"

"Naruto I told you a thousand times no you can't sing because you playing the drums."

"But what it was just a little teeny tiny part. Please." begged Naruto.

"I'll think about it but that doesn't mean yes," replied Sakura in an exasperated voice. _Man_ she thought _this is going to one long week._

"All right I get to sing," cheered a very happy Naruto.

"I said maybe not yes Naruto, so don't get your hopes up."

"But a maybe usually mean yes," argued Naruto.

"Fine anyway we really need to get this song written and practice it and work out the instrument parts and the choreography. Wow that's alot we better get a move on it the competition is on Saturday and I really want to win the longest vacation possible. All right let's get to work," rambled Sakura.

And with that Team 7 put their heads together all right Sakura put her head together and got down to work.

Click on the lonely lilic button. its calling you. you know you want to. Comon people just one review and i would be happy. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Team 8 Meeting

Yeah 4th chapter up and I hope you like it. Yeah this chapter gave me some trouble. It's hard to get into the minds of Team 8. Oh well here is my best shot at it. **R&R please.**

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Naruto. If I did I would have had Tenten beat Temari's butt in the Chunin exams.

**Chapter ****4: Team 8 Meeting**

Team 8 was sitting on the Inuzuka's front porch; well actually Hinata and Kiba were sitting on the porch while Shino leaned against the post. Akamaru was sitting by the door scratching at it begging to be let in.

"Akamaru, what did I tell you you're not allowed back in until dinner," yelled Kiba's mom form somewhere inside the Inuzuka's house.

A sigh escaped from Kiba's lips. It was half way through the day and they still had no ideas on what to sing for the competition and to top it off they had just gotten kicked out of Kiba's house.

"Kiba how exactly did you get kicked out of your own house," asked Shino.

"I have no clue one minute everything was fine and then my mom kicked us out yelling about needing peace and quiet. I guess she is just a little tense with Hana away on a very dangerous mission and all. Oh well," stated Kiba.

"Fine lets go to my house," said Shino.

"No way last time we went over there Akamaru got fleas," yelled Kiba who then turned to Hinata with a puppy dog look on his face, "Hinata can we please practice at your house pretty please."

"Uh Uh su sure Kiba," replied Hinata.

"All right let's get a move on it guys," said Kiba who had gathered up their instruments and ran towards the Hyuga compound. Akamaru was right at Kiba's heels while Shino and Hinata walked at a more civilized pace behind the two. When they got to Hinata's house Hinata led them to the Hyuga's music room. The room was painted white and contained multiple chairs, a creamy colored leather couch, a sparkly white drum set, a sparkly black and white guitar in a stand, and a beautiful black piano. The boys were amazed at the room and all the instruments in it.

"Hinata do you know how to play all of these instruments," asked Kiba; while Shino and him were eyeing the room up.

" Ye yeah my fa father th thought that I I should learn ho how to pplay multiple inin instruments," replied a very embarrassed Hinata.

"Cool," said Kiba as he dropped the instruments he was holding beside the piano and flopped down on the couch. Shino walked over to the heap of instruments on the floor and picked up his black guitar making sure that it was ok from the rough handling Kiba had given it. The guitar seemed fine to Shino who laid it down gently beside Hinata's guitar. In the heap one could find Kiba's red guitar with a black painted paw print on the corner of it, a miniature cymbal, and a little stand for the mini cymbal. Shino was leaning against the wall beside the guitars, well Hinata and his guitar. Hinata was sitting down on the piano bench with a notebook in her hands and a pen sticking out of the notebook. Akamaru could be found sleeping on Kiba's head.

"All right guys what are we going to sing for this dumb so called mission," asked a very bored Kiba.

"Um um we cou could si sing about our fights," stuttered Hinata.

"It ends tonight," said Shino.

"Ye yeah that cou could work," said Hinata.

"What was that Shino?" asked Kiba.

"You know I hate repeating myself," replied Shino darkly.

"He he said that we could si sing about how it en ends tonight." stated Hinata.

"What ends tonight?" asked a very confused Kiba.

"uh you know our fights and ho how they en end tonight," said Hinata.

"Sure sounds good," said Kiba.

"All right Shino you can write the lyrics since it was your idea and Hinata you can put music to it."

"And what are you going to do," asked Shino.

"I'm going to help Hinata with the music," replied Kiba, "Hey Hinata can you can play the piano and drums and me and Shino can play guitar. Who wants to sing?"

Kiba turns to look at Shino who had gave him a blank stare in return. "Ok I'll take that as a no Shino, what about you Hinata?" Hinata slowly shakes her head from side to side. "All right I'll sing and I guess Akamaru can play the cymbal"

"How is Akamaru going to play the cymbal, he's a dog," asked Shino.

"Just watch. Akamaru"

"Arf"

"Hey boy come here and show Shino and Hinata how you can play the cymbal."

"Arf" and with that Kiba walked over and set up the mini cymbal set and gave Akamaru a beat. Akamaru started to paw at the cymbal in the same rhythm as Kiba had just played. Shino and Hinata just sweatdroped and looked at Akamaru playing his mini cymbal.

"All right that's enough Akamaru."

"Arf," replied Akamaru who then returned back to his nap.

"Anyway let's get down to work on this song."

And with that Team 8 got to work on their song that they would be performing on Saturday.

Anyway I hope you all liked it. Now look at the lonely little lilac button at the bottom. All right do you see it? Click on it and make it happy. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Team 10 Meeting

Yay 5th chapter up and I hope you like it. Please Review. :-) It would make my day.

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Naruto. But I do own some Naruto DVDs if that counts.

_Tho__ughts_

"Talking"

**Chapter ****5: Team ****10**** Meeting**

At the Yamanaka household is where Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji gathered in an attempt to write a song for the competition. The two boys had brought over their instruments to add to Ino's purple guitar. Choji had brought 20 bags of chips along with a drum set which featured the Akimichi clan symbol on the bass drum part of the set. While Shikamaru brought his dark green guitar with a cloud painted on it. The trio was lounging in Ino's basement. Shikamaru was lying on his back on the couch, with his right knee up in the air, and with his left arm behind his head. Ino was leaning her back against the couch with her head resting on the edge of the couch where there was a little space which was right by Shikamaru stomach. (Authors note: Yeah Ino's head isn't on Shika's stomach it is beside it like he is laying and there is a little room on the edge where her head is.) Choji was sitting on the chair next to the couch eating his chips in a comfortable silence. This silence was broken by Ino starting to tap her pen against the notebook in her lap which contained many scribbles and a lot of stars drawn here and there.

"All right so after 3 hours of working we have absolutely nothing. Come on guys how hard is writing a song, putting it to music, and performing it. I bet Billboard brow already has their whole performance and song planned out all ready. Uh, this is so so frustrating. Come on Shikamaru you're supposed to be a genius, you think of something," said Ino who then stopped the annoying tapping of her pen to Choji and Shikamaru's great relief.

"What a drag," replied Shikamaru in his bored tone.

"Is that all you can every say. Uh, So Choji you got any ideas? Since the so called genius can't come up with anything." said Ino.

Choji who had been eating his 5th bag of chips replied, "Nope," and quickly went back to eating.

"Uh what are we going to sing? What if…….no! But maybe………..no! Uh, this sucks and you guys are absolutely no help at all," cried a very exasperated Ino.

Ino put her pen in the notebook spiral and leaned her head back.

"I'm just going to think for a bit," stated Ino.

ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER

"Hey Shikamaru I think she fell asleep," said Choji who had interrupted Shikamaru's day dream.

"Yeah I guess she did, how troublesome," replied Shikamaru who turned to look down at Ino's sleeping form.

"Well what are we going to do about the competition?" asked Choji.

"I have been thinking about that and all I can come up with is how troublesome this whole thing is."

"You know you really aren't that much of help for being a genius and all Shikamaru. But I do know what you mean."

A comfortable silence engulfed the friends as Choji turned his attention back to his chips and Shikamaru just went back to staring at the ceiling.

_Ino__ really is pretty, but she is so troublesome. But she does have her moments. What a drag I'm starting to sound like my dad_thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru then unconsciously started to play with the tips of Ino's hair while still thinking. This action however didn't go unnoticed by Choji who just smiled. He knew Shikamaru liked Ino and he knew that Ino truly did like Shikamaru. He was amazed at how oblivious they were to their feelings. Especially Shikamaru, he isn't called a genius for nothing.

_W__ell,__ I definitely don't like her. She's loud and troublesome, but then why do I feel like this _mused Shikamaru.He didn't even seem to notice that he was playing with Ino's hair. _What __am__ I thinking she like__s__ Sasuke and definitely doesn't like me but still__ uh this is so troublesome._

Shikamaru as if to stop these annoying thoughts gently shook Ino's shoulder. Immediately Ino woke up.

"What what I'm up I'm up," stammered a very confused Ino.

"Hey Ino did you have a nice nap?" asked Choji.

"I wasn't napping, I was thinking," retorted Ino.

"Sure you were," said Shikamaru.

"Anyway I was **thinking**about our song. And I have nothing," said Ino.

"Man we suck," stated Choji.

"Wait we could sing about that," stated a very excited Ino.

"About sucking?" asked Shikamaru.

"No about, wait let me think, about losing. We could make it out to be a kind of art. Like the art of losing. What do you guys think?" asked a very excited Ino.

"Man what a drag we are basically telling everyone that we suck," said Shikamaru.

"Well Mr. so called genius I don't see you coming up with anything better!" Ino pointed out.

"Well I think it sounds good, Ino," said Choji.

"Thanks Choji. There it's settled, 2 against 1, we are going to sing about the art of losing. All right let's get started, the contest is Saturday and we still have a lot to do," said Ino.


	6. Chapter 6: Team Gai Meeting

Yay 6th chapter up and I hope you like it. Please Review. :-) It's not hard I promise.

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Naruto. But I do own some Naruto PS2 games if that counts.

_Tho__ughts_

"Talking"

**Chapter ****6: Team Gai Meeting**

Team Gai was making their way to the training grounds. Tenten was in the middle of the boys with Neji on her right and Lee on her left. Just 20 minutes ago the group had been at Tenten's house trying to produce a song, but they had no luck. It was Tenten who had suggested that they take a break and do something else, but when Neji looked over at her he could tell that she was still pondering over possible lyrics. As for instrument, Tenten had a red drum set, Neji had a light tan guitar, and Lee had a green guitar. The assortment of instruments was resting at Tenten's house. As the team made their way to the training grounds, Neji kept sneaking looks at Tenten.

_Tenten is really beautiful when she is deep in thought like that. Wait__! What?__ I can't like her__! S__he's a teammate__ a friend__, a comrade__ nothing more. But still why do I feel this way for her then? Well saying if I did like her__ .S__he would never like me back__ she sees me as her big brother. But if I did tell her __how I__ feel __she could freak__ out and it__ could ruin__ what we__ all ready__ have right now _thought Neji.

Everyone knew that there was something more between the pair than just "friendship." There has always been a special bond between the two even Lee could tell, and that was saying something. The team had arrived at their destination and all went about with doing their own personal things. Neji was meditating in the shade of a tree, Tenten was practicing her aim by throwing kunai at the target dummies, and Lee was doing one armed pushups mumbling something but knowing him it was probably something to do with youth. A little bit later Lee had challenged Neji to a spar and Neji had accepted as always. Tenten was still practicing with her weapons (or so she claimed) but Neji knew her heart and mind wasn't in it even though she was hitting her target every time. Neji knew that she was really thinking about a song that they could sing and that she wouldn't stop thinking about it until she came up with a song. Lee and Neji moved over to the center of the training grounds a little away from Tenten so not to hit her on accident. Lee had moved into his fighting stance while Neji did the same and with that the spar began. Lee started by running head on at Neji, who had anticipated that Lee would do that and easily flipped him over. A while later another loud thud echoed through the training grounds as Lee was yet again flipped by Neji, but Lee was to determined to beat Neji to just give up. Without even turning around, Tenten could tell that Neji was beating Lee, who was just kept getting back up.

"Neji stop trying to "kill" Lee, and Lee just give up you'll never beat Neji," said Tenten without even turning around.

"That is where you are wrong Tenten I will defeat Neji and if I don't I will run 500 laps around all of Konoha, on my hands," exclaimed Lee.

Tenten only smiled and continued throwing her kunai at the practice dummies hitting each mark with perfect accuracy; she wasn't called a weapon mistress for nothing.

_Lee can be so stubborn sometimes and Neji would never gi__ve up he __is__ just __too__ headstrong _thought Tenten.

Another thud was heard as Lee once again hit the ground hard.

"Lee you're so stubborn just…… That's it," exclaimed a very excited Tenten who had stopped her training and turned to look at her teammates.

As Lee was picking himself up off the ground the two boys looked at each other.

"What's it," asked Neji.

"I have a great idea for a song," exclaimed Tenten.

"Really, oh Tenten I knew that you could do it with your youthfulness…."

Before Lee could continue with his speech about youth Neji interrupted.

"What's the song?"

"Well I was just thinking about how you are both really stubborn …"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Well you are. Anyway I was just thinking how you would never give up and neither would Lee no matter who the opponent was. So I started to think along those lines for a song and then the phrase headstrong to take on anyone just popped into my head. I think I can make a song from that. Well what do you guys think?" asked Tenten.

"Sounds good," replied Neji.

"What about you Lee? What so you think?" questioned Tenten.

"Oh it is wonderful, oh so wonderful my youthful teammate, Tenten."

"Thanks, I think. All right let's get down to work." said Tenten. And with that Team Gai went back to Tenten's house to work on their performance for Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7: Finale Meetings

Yay 7th chapter up and I hope you like it. I made it a little longer since I haven't updated in a while since school has started up again. Please Please Please Review. :-) I need to know if this story is good or not. Just a little input would be helpful. It's not hard just press the review button at the bottom.

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Naruto. Really come on like some broke teenage girl is seriously going to own Naruto. :-(

_Tho__ughts_

"Talking"

Just a refresher:

Team guy 2 is Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Choji

Guy Team 1 is Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto

Girl Team is Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata

**Chapter ****7: Finale Meetings**

**Guy Team 2**** Meeting**

Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Choji were all gathered at Lee's house in an attempt to write a finale song. Shino, Kiba, and Choji were all sitting on the couch. Kiba was in between Choji and Shino while Akamaru was laying in Kiba's lap napping. Lee was sitting across from the guys in a very comfy looking chair. They were all trying to figure out something to do for the finale. Kiba was staring off into space, Shino was playing with one of his many bugs, Choji was eating yet another bag of chips, and Lee was sitting there going on about youth or something. Kiba then took a long look at Lee and suddenly an idea came to him. Then he leaned over and whispered something in Shino's ear. In reply Shino just gave a slight nod of his head. Kiba then turned to Choji and whispered the same thing to him. Choji just nodded while he continued to eat his chips.

"Hey Lee," said Kiba. Lee stopped going on about youth and looked at Kiba. "You're pretty fly."

**Guy Team 1**** Meeting**

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were all cramped into Naruto's apartment trying to compose a song for the finale. After two hours they still had absolutely nothing. Sasuke was leaning against the wall looking out the window, Neji was leaning against the counter, Shikamaru was sitting on the couch half asleep with his arm supporting his head, and Naruto was sitting on a chair at the table with his head down.

"What are we going to sing," Naruto asked in a muffled voice. Neji and Sasuke just looked at each other and shrugged. "Well what do we have in common," asked Naruto as he looked around the room at the other guys. "Right, we have nothing in common. Well nothing except… that we all like a kunoichi."

"What are you talking about, idiot" asked a very bored Sasuke who thought that this whole competition was a complete waste of time that could be used for training instead of writing dumb songs. Even thought he had to admit that Team 7's song had sounded good that morning when they practiced it.

"Well it's obvious that he is talking about us each having a crush on a certain girl," stated a very tired Shikamaru who had just woken up from his little nap.

"Yeah that's exactly what I mean," said a very excited Naruto who was now pacing around the room.

"I don't like anyone though," stated a very cold sounding Sasuke.

"For once I have to agree with the Uchiha," said Neji.

"Yeah I have to agree too. I don't like anyone. It's just too troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Sure you guys do. Sasuke, you know that you like Sakura. Remember the mission when those rain ninja's had Sakura trapped and were trying to kill her you just jumped right in front of her to protect her without even a second thought. So see you must like her at least a little." Sasuke just stood there in utter silence.

_The__ idiot did have a point__. I__f he didn't like Sakura__ he thoug__ht__ then__ why was he always trying to protect h__er?__ A little__ annoying__ voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that__ it meant that__ he __retort back by saying__ that she was a teammate and that you were supposed to protect you__r__ teammates. But he still couldn't get rid of the little voice that kept insisting that he liked her._

"Neji, even a blind person can see that you like Tenten," continued a very excited Naruto.

_Neji always knew that he liked Tenten but never in that way just in a teammate kind of way or so he thought. Until recently __had he__ doubted that his feelings were__ not just friendship. M__aybe he thought he actually did have __a__ crush on __Tenten_

"And Shikamaru you have to admit you like Ino. I mean you put up with her more than any other "troublesome girl"," stated Naruto.

_How could such an idiot like Naruto know that they__ all__ had crushes__ when__ even__ a genius and two prodigies didn't even realize it?_ _Yes__ Shikamaru thought__ he does put up with Ino more than any other girl he knows. But he doesn't like her like that__ does he?_

"And of course, I like Hinata," cried Naruto.

The three guys just shrugged.

_Maybe it was __true, the__ three thought__ but heck nobody was going to find out about __their so called crushes_

Naruto interrupted their thoughts, "We could sing about them. Like how beautiful they are. That should let them know how much we like them and…"

"and they aren't going to find out because there is no way we are going to sing about that," interrupted Neji. The other two boys nodded showing that they backed up what Neji had said.

"Sure we are," said Naruto who had received death glares from the others, "We don't have anything better. Anyway I think it's a good idea."

After a few seconds of silence the genius and two prodigies looked at each other and slowly nodded.

"Fine," whispered Sasuke, "But it will be a secret. Nobody is going to let the girls find out about it." Everyone stares at Naruto.

"Hey I won't tell," exclaimed Naruto.

"Naruto you might as well not talk to the girls at all, unless necessary," replied Neji.

**Girls Team Meeting**

The girls were having a sleepover at Sakura's house in hopes of coming up with a finale since their last two meetings had be unproductive. They were all in Sakura's bedroom drinking hot chocolate and enjoying each other's company. Ino was lying on her stomach with her feet up in the air on Sakura's bed. While Sakura was lying in a comer on top of a bunch of pillows, while Tenten was sitting in Sakura's pink moon chair Indian style, and Hinata was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed's front end. Instead of writing a song; however, the girls were just sitting there in comfortable silence thinking about their problems.

"Has anyone else noticed that something is up with the guys," asked Sakura. Everyone silently nods and waits for her to continue, "I mean Sasuke has been acting even more remote than normal and Naruto has been unusually quiet. I mean he won't talk unless absolutely necessary. What about you guys?" asked Sakura who took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"W-Well Shino and Kiba se-seem fine, but N-Naruto hasn't been talking to me as m-much as he used t-to," stated a very shy Hinata. "O-Oh before I forget. K-Kiba wanted me t-to ask you

g-guys if we could be in their f-finale. I-It's a simple p-part. I-It is just us singing gi-give it to me baby uh uh over and over again," stated Hinata.

"Sure sounds ok," said Ino as the other two nodded.

"O-oh one more thing w-we have to act li-like we're in "love" w-with L-Lee," continued Hinata who took a small sip of her coco.

"OOOOO that's gross. I mean have you seen his eyebrows," screamed Ino and Sakura at the same time.

"Come on guys Lee isn't that bad and I think we should help them out. Plus who knows it might get on the guys nerves," stated Tenten drinking the rest of her hot chocolate.

"Fine, I guess we could do it," said Sakura, "So what about you two," nodding in Tenten and Ino's direction, "notice anything different about the guys?"

"Well with Choji I haven't noticed anything different. But Shikamaru acts like he's ignoring me like not flat out cold shoulder but the I'm not talking to you unless necessary shoulder," stated Ino.

"And what about you Tenten," asked Sakura.

"Hm well let's see Lee has been even more annoying going on about how our youthfulness will win the competition or something. I swear he is becoming more and more like Gai every day it's creepy. And well Neji has been acting distant. I mean he won't even spar with me anymore," said Tenten.

Everyone sighs.

"Well what's wrong with them anyway," questioned Tenten.

"Who knows," said Ino.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura speaks up. "All right we know that I like Sasuke and that Hinata like Naruto. No clue why. But who do you two like?"

"Sasuke duh," said Ino.

"Come on Ino-pig I know you like someone else who is it?" questioned Sakura.

"I told you I like Sasuke ."

"All right then why haven't you been obsessing over him lately," asked Sakura while giving Ino a questioning look.

"Well well I …." Sakura raises her eyebrow while looking at her sometimes best friend encouraging her to continue. "Fine," continued Ino "I don't like him."

"Well who do you like then," asked Tenten.

"Shikamaru," stated Ino in a quiet voice.

Tenten and Sakura burst out laughing while Ino hid her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Th-that's sweet Ino," said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata," Ino said as she gave Hinata a warm smile. "Hey you two," Ino said while looking at the two girls who were currently laughing their heads off, "what's so funny?"

Sakura started " well well its its just just," she couldn't continue due to her laughter.

Tenten who looks at Sakura elaborates on what Sakura was trying to say, "It is just that you two are so opposite he's lazy and you active. He could care less and you couldn't. You're always into people's business trying to help and well he isn't. You see total opposites, but they do say opposites attract."

"Yeah Tenten's right you two would go well together," said Sakura had recovered from her laughing attack.

"Ok then Tenten. Who do you like?" asked Ino.

"Nobody" replied Tenten stubbornly.

"Really" asked Sakura with a questioning look.

"Yes" replied Tenten with a sincere face.

"Lair," cried Ino.

"I'm not lying," yelled Tenten.

"Yes you are," screamed both Ino and Sakura.

"You believe me right Hinata?" asked Tenten trying to find t anybody who believed her.

"N-no," replied Hinata.

"What! Come on guys I don't like anyone," cried Tenten.

"So who is he," asked Ino, who got silence from Tenten in return to her question.

"Well we can eliminate Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru," said Sakura counting off each guy on her fingers, "and that leaves us with Kiba." Sakura then looked at Tenten to see her reaction to the name. "Nope, not him."

Ino who had caught onto the game continued. "Shino," she said but then sees Tenten's are you serious look on. "I'll take that as a no."

"Choji," stated Sakura but seeing Tenten's no way look concluded that it wasn't him. "All right not him."

"Lee," stated Ino who saw Tenten's stricken look, "All right definitely not him."

"Neji," screamed Sakura and Ino.

Tenten blushed and gave a slight nod of her head.

"y-you like N-neji?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe," replied Tenten with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Yeah right that's a definite yes Hinata," replied Ino.

"All right fine, I like Neji. Are you happy?" screamed Tenten.

"Yes" replied Ino and Sakura with triumph looks on their faces.

"Ah that's so cute you two are perfect for each other," stated a very happy Sakura.

"T-that's nice Tenten; I t-think that he l-likes you t-too," Said Hinata.

"Really?" asked Tenten hopefully.

"y-yeah," replied Hinata.

"But he isn't acting like it. And I know that Shikamaru like Ino but she says that he has been ignoring her. Naruto like you Hinata yet he hasn't been talking to you that much. And Sasuke can deny it but he likes Sakura but he is becoming more distant," pointed out Tenten.

"Hmm it's like they don't want anything to do with us," concluded Sakura.

"Yeah," everyone agreed sadly except Ino.

"Well I'm not going to give up that easily. We are going to put on a terrific finale and look hot while doing it. We are going to make those guys regret ever giving up on us." said Ino with a fierce determination.

"All right… but nothing too extreme Ino," replied Sakura.

"It won't be," replied Ino with a wink.

"Well sorry to burst your fantasies and all but we still don't have a song to perform," pointed out Tenten.

"Oh yeah," Ino, Sakura, and Hinata said.

They girls then fell into a silence thinking up a song.

About five minutes later Tenten starts singing, "He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no."

Sakura then continued," He wouldn't even open up the door."

Ino thought for a second before adding," He never made me feel like I was special."

They all look at Hinata who then added, "He isn't really what I'm looking for."

"Wow that was amazing. Well there you go Tenten we have a song. Let's get down to work," said Sakura.

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER NEXT TIME. THE MORE REVIEW THE FASTER I'LL WRITE SINCE THEY MAKE ME MORE MOTIVATED TO CONTINUE. : -) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations

Yay 8th chapter up and I hope you like it. I just finished watching the new Naruto episode so yeah I got inspired. Lee drinking Tsunade's elixir. Lee: "What you looking at, bonesyey?" Omg that was amazing and the sand sibs coming out of nowhere to save everyone. Let's just say OMG!!! But yeah Please Please Please Review. :-) I need to know if this story is good or not. Just a little input would be helpful. I promise it's not hard. Just press the review button at the bottom. ;) Thanks to all my reviewers so far: Panda Ninja12, ManaTatsumiya, katana777 (Thanks guys, your reviews were amazing.)

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Naruto. But a girl can dream can't she. ;-)

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

**Chapter 8: Preparations **

It was Saturday morning at 5:30 and Gai was pacing back and forth in front of the final competition arena where the Battle of the Bands would be taking place later in the day. Abruptly, Gai stopped his pacing and looked down the deserted road. He saw a flash of green running his way.

"Gai sensei," yelled the green blur.

"Lee," yelled a very excited Gai back.

"Gai sensei."

"Lee!"

The green blur which was Lee came to a stop in front of his beloved sensei while giving him a thumbs up. Which Gai returned with much enthusiasm. Somewhere in the distance a very disgruntle Kiba woke up to people yelling. The annoyed teen walked over to his window and threw it open screaming.

"SHUT UP!!! Normal people are trying to sleep you freaks."

After finishing Kiba tiredly made his way back to his warm bed for a couple more hours of the sleep that he thought he deserved.

**3 HOURS LATER**

A very disorient Naruto was walking down the road on his way to Iruchas' ramen shop to get his breakfast considering that he had nothing at his apartment to eat. He glanced at the entrance of the arena and saw Gai and Lee doing one arm pushups. Naruto just kept walking past.

"Hey Naruto where are you going the entrance is right here," yelled Lee while waving and amazingly still doing his one armed pushups.

"Food," mumbled the still tired Naruto.

"Naruto, Tsunade instructed us to meet here. There is no time for food," said Lee who had stopped his pushups and was walking towards Naruto.

"Yes," Gai yelled, "you should be waiting with us for Tsunade's arrival."

"Food," stated Naruto.

Suddenly Lee grabbed Naruto's legs causing his head to hit the ground.

"What the heck, Bushy Brow," yelled a now very ticked off and awake Naruto. Lee with the help of Gai dragged Naruto back to the gates and started talking to him about youth and responsibility.

**About 3 and a half hour later**

All of Team 7,8,10, and Gai were unwillingly at the gates waiting for Tsunade who was of course late. Gai and Lee dragged all of them over to the gates just like they had done with Naruto and wouldn't let them leave. Most of them hadn't had anything to eat in a while and were getting hungry. Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were standing in the shade talking while Naruto and Kiba were on the ground complaining about being hungry. Neji, Sasuke, and Shino were standing off to the side watching the two rolling on the ground. Shikamaru was standing away from everyone while Choji was sitting behind him. Lee and Gai were pacing in front of the group waiting for Tsunade.

**With the girls**

"Uh, this absolutely sucks," complained Ino, "I haven't eaten since last night, I'm starving."

"Why haven't you eaten since last night Ino," asked a very hungry Tenten.

"I missed breakfast and was on my way to grab some lunch when Lee just grabbed me and dragged me over here," stated Ino.

"You too," asked Sakura who's stomach growled.

"Yeah wait don't tell me billboard brow, that they dragged you over here too," asked Ino.

"Unfortunately yes," replied Sakura.

The other girls nodded and a silence fell over the group.

"Well this is ridiculous. I'm hungry and Tsunade probably won't be here for another hour or so," stated a very annoyed Sakura who started to walk away.

"B-but where a-are you g-going?" asked Hinata.

"Duh, to get some lunch of course," said Sakura.

"Wait, how do you know that Tsunade isn't coming anytime soon?" asked a suspicious Ino.

"Well for your information Ino-pig. I had to turn in some paper work around 11 and I found her still passed out on her desk. So I figure she still won't be here for another hour or so," stated Sakura who stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"Oh well since you put it like that I guess I'll go too," stated Ino.

"Me too. I have to agree this is ridiculous," said Tenten.

They all turned to look at Hinata, "O-okay."

"Aren't we forgetting something like how are we going to get passed those two?" asked Tenten.

All the girls sighed as they finally realized that they were stuck. A silence engulfed the girls as they began to think up plans on how to escape from Gai and Lee.

"I've got it," yelled a very excited Tenten a few minutes later.

The girls gather around Tenten as she explains her plan to them.

"Tenten you are a feakin' genius," yelled Ino.

"Yeah I have to admit that is a really good plan and is definitely going to work," said Sakura.

"Y-yeah," agreed Hinata.

"All right but let's see if the guys want to get something to eat. I'm thinking that Kiba and Naruto would want to go."

"No really, Billboard brow. I would have never guessed," yelled Ino sarcastically.

"G-guys," stammered Hinata.

"What!" the two yelled.

"U-Um Tenten has left to go t-talk to the g-guys."

"Oh," said the two "sometime" best friends. The girls then followed Tenten's lead and walked over to the guys.

**WITH THE GUYS**

While the girls were talking and coming up with plans Shino, Sasuke, and Neji were still acting like they could care less what happens. Naruto and Kiba were still rolling around on the ground crying about how hungry they were. Akamaru was sitting off to the side staring at his owner with his head turned to the side trying to figure out what on earth Kiba and Naruto were doing. Shikamaru was still standing in front of Choji looking up at the clouds and Gai and Lee were still pacing in front of the group. All of a sudden Kiba stops complaining about how hungry he is and turns to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto did you hear that," asked Kiba.

Naruto stops rolling around on the ground and listens. **Crunch.**

"There it was again. Did you hear it," asked Kiba.

"Yeah it sort of sounds like someone eating chips," replied Naruto.

Kiba starts sniffing.

"I guess your right I do smell chips."

"But who would…."

"CHOJI," yelled the two who start to look around for him.

"Where is he," said Naruto.

"Not over by Shino or the other two human ice burgs and he isn't over there by Shikamaru."

Shikamaru who saw Kiba and Naruto staring at him instantly moved aside revealing the chip eating culprit. Choji notices that Shikamaru wasn't standing in front of him looks around and notices the Kiba and Naruto were eyeing him up. The two start attacking Choji who was trying to keep Kiba and Naruto away from his precious chips. The girls soon walk up to the group of guys that were now watching the three fights over the chip bag.

"Hey guys stop it," screamed Sakura. When that didn't break them up she somehow managed to get the bag of chips away from them and they immediately stopped fighting.

_Wow she's good _thought Sasuke.

Sakura dragged the three idiots over to the rest of the group. Ino was standing in between Shikamaru and Shino who was standing beside Hinata. Sakura was standing in between Sasuke and Neji who was standing by Tenten who was standing by Hinata. _(Author note: They are in a semi-circle around Naruto, Kiba, and Choji.) _Naruto, Kiba and Choji were all sitting on the ground in front of everyone else.

"Well have you any of you guys eaten?" asked Tenten.

Everyone in the half circle shakes there head no.

"That's what we thought," said Ino.

"Yeah and we were wondering if you guys wanted to go eat," stated Sakura.

Everyone shakes their heads yes.

"W-well Tenten h-has come up with a p-plan," stammered Hinata who was suddenly really nervous because of a certain knuckleheaded shinobi's presence.

Tenten starts to explain the plan while everyone shakes their head in agreement.

_WOW when __has she__ ever been that smart _thought Neji.

**10 minutes later the plan is put into action**

"All right so everyone knows the plan?" asked Tenten.

Everyone shook their head in confirmation.

"Hey Lee could you come here a second," called out Sakura.

"Sure thing," replied Lee as he makes his way over to Sakura.

_Sakura has finally __realized__ that she loves me and is going to tell me now.__ HAHAHA take that Sasuke.__ I knew the power of youth would finally win her heart over _thought Lee.

"Yes my love," said the so called handsome devil of the Leaf Village.

"Um yeah so I was wondering if you could do me a favor Lee," said Sakura.

"Yes anything for you Sakura"

"Yeah I was wondering if you could take this water bottle and stand over there and drink it really slowly," asked Sakura.

"All right Sakura," Lee said as he walked over to where she pointed.

Sakura then ran over to where the rest of the group was standing.

"All right Lee's going to do it. Tenten it's your turn."

"All right. Here I go."

Tenten made her way over to Gai.

"Gai sensei! Gai sensei! Lee has an elixir and is going to drink it see," yelled Tenten as she pointed to Lee who was about to take drink out of the water bottle.

"Lee don't drink it," yelled Gai who was running full sped at Lee.

"Guys lets go now's are chance," screamed Tenten.

The group ran away as fast as they could and were soon eating lunch at Iruchas' ramen shop.

**About 30 minutes later**

Everyone arrives back at the front gates at the same time as Tsunade.

"All right seeing as how everyone is here we can finally get to work," stated Tsunade.

Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Choji, and Ino were working on setting up the stage. Shikamaru was lying on him back watching the clouds when he was supposed to be helping everyone set up the stage. Lee and Gai were off doing their own thing whatever that was. Naruto and Kiba were hanging up the banner on the entrance arch while Akamaru watched. Tsunade was just walking around and telling everyone what to do.

Naruto and Kiba had just finished putting up the sign when Naruto pumps his fist up in the air screaming, "I've done it."

Kiba glares and Naruto and was about to say something but just then the sign falls down. Naruto turns to Kiba and says, "What have you done?"

"I'm going to kill you," screamed Kiba as he was about to attack Naruto Tsunade walks by and seeing that a fight was about to break out holds Kiba back from attacking the oblivious Naruto.

"Now Naruto since you are taking all the credit of putting up the sign and blaming Kiba for it you can put it up again all by yourself while Kiba you can go help everyone else with the stage," ordered Tsunade.

"But grandma Tsunade…"

"No buts Naruto! Get to work."

"Fine," huffed Naruto.

**4 hours later**

The stage was set up and the decorating was done. The arena was split in half due to the stage that the teams set up together. Behind the stage Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had set up dressing room like areas for the bands. On the stage running up beside the metal suspenders were 3 speakers on both sides of the stage. _(Author Note: there are 3 speakers on each side but 6 in total) _ There were also multicolored lights above the stage along with a disco ball and a ton of regular stage lights. In front of the stage there were 2 confetti shooters. On the stage the guys had installed a drum platform so the audience could see the drummer along with the other instrumentalists. The crowd was to stand in front of the stage or they could sit in the seats. The judges would be judging the competition from the Hokage's box. Everyone was standing in front of the stage while listening to Tsunade.

"Ok guys good work you have 2 hours to go home and get ready be back here and hour before the concert to get set up and be ready to perform. Any questions? All right. You are all dismissed."

(if you have any questions about the stage just message me and I'll clear it up for you) ALL RIGHT THERE YOU GO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT FINALLY UPDATED. LOL SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT WITH SCHOOL AND ALL. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THEY LOVE TO HAVE TEST ALL THE LAST WEEK BEFORE BREAK. BUT YEAH SINCE BREAK IS FINALLY HERE I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE. IN CASE I DON'T UPDATE BEFORE X-MAS I WANT TO WISH EVERYONE A MERRY X-MAS. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD BE THE BEST X-MAS PRESENT EVER.


	9. Chapter 9: The Contest Begins: Team 7

Yay 9th chapter up and I hope you like it. Please Review. :-) Yeah also if you didn't catch about how the stage and arena is set up refer to chapter 8 in case you missed it. Also for these next chapters when they are singing it helps if you knows how the songs go and the rhythm or beat of them or just listen to them when you read.

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Naruto. But hey a girl can have a dream can't she? Oh yeah I also do not own the song How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20.

_Tho__ughts_

"Talking"

_**Singing**_

**Chapter ****9: The Contest Begins- Team 7**

**6:50- ten minutes before the contest is supposed to start**

All of the teams were backstage getting ready. You could feel the tension and anticipation in the air. Tsunade had just come backstage to visit the teams. While standing on the stage facing the teams she announced in a loud voice. "All right you have 10 minutes until I introduce the first performer. I just wanted to say good luck. All right who wants to go first?" No one raised their hand to volunteer "Fine since we have no volunteers I guess I will just have to pick. I will pick uh eeny, meeny, miney, you," Tsunade said while pointing at Naruto. "Your team will go first."

Everyone just sweat dropped while various people were seriously wondering why one of the three legendary sanin was using a child's game to pick the order.

"Granny Tsunade, That's not fair!" screamed Naruto.

"Sure it is and quite complaining. You're up first and that's that. Hm, I guess team 8 can go second and then team 10 can go third and team Gai can go last. And the finales I guess guy team 2 can go first then the girls then the last guy group. All right it's settled. Remember you order and good luck," said Tsunade as she made her way back to the judge's box. The teams started to go back to their designated areas all except for one pink haired kunoichi and a blonde kunoichi who were quietly discussing something in hushed voices.

"So, Ino-pig did you bring the stuff"

"Sure did Billboard Brow. What did you think I forget it or something?"

"No, nothing like that. Never mind. I was just checking. It isn't too extreme is it?"

"Of course," replied Ino with a smirk to a worried looking Sakura. "I'm just kidding. Everything will be just fine and we will….."

"SAKURA, COME ON ALL READY! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! WE HAVE TO GET SET UP," screamed Naruto who was carrying his drums on stage and started to set them up. The two girls glared at him for interrupting their conversation. Sakura then sighed and turned to look at Ino again.

"Yeah, well I better get going. Good luck Ino. I'll see you later for the finale." said Sakura who waved as she quickly jogged over to the stage to help the guys finish set up.

"Yeah same to you too, Sakura," yelled Ino to the retreating back of Sakura. Ino soon made her way over to her team who were just sitting around not doing anything at all to get ready even thought it would be their turn soon.

"Hey guys," greeted Sakura as she grabbed her pink acoustic guitar and joined the guys on stage.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG," yelled Naruto who was sitting on the drum stand where his drum set was now fully assembled.

"Naruto, there is no reason to yell; and for your information I was talking to Ino."

"About what, I thought you two hated each other?" asked a very confused Naruto.

"No we're friends and it is none of your business Naruto." Sakura then turned to look at Sasuke, "So do we have everything ready to perform?"

"Hn," grunted the distant Uchiha prodigy who was sitting on the edge of the stage tuning his blue electric guitar.

"Well is that a yes or a no, Sasuke?"

"I have my guitar"

"All right and I have my guitar. What about you Naruto?" asked Sakura who turned to look at Naruto.

"I have my drum set and the two microphones you asked me to bring," stated Naruto proudly.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU TO BRING THREE MICROPHONES NOT TWO," screamed Sakura who was being held back by Sasuke so she wouldn't kill Naruto right then and there.

"Sakura, calm down," whispered Sasuke into her ear, "If I let you go do you promise not to kill the only drummer we have at the moment?"

"Yeah I guess," answered Sakura who had calmed down a little, "But I swear if he does anything else I'm going to kill him," she whispered to Sasuke.

"Fine by me," said Sasuke who reluctantly released Sakura. Considering he realized how nice it was to hold her and how she smelled sweetly of cherry blossoms. Sakura started to pace back in forth muttering about not having enough microphones and how nobody was going to loan them once since it was a competition and they were competing.

"Sakura you need to settle down. You and me will just have to share a mic," stated Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh I guess that could work. Thanks Sasuke," said Sakura who was now beaming at Sasuke. "Ok, here is the plan we go out there perform and win this whole competition. Got it?"

"Hn."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Sakura."

"I am still mad at you Naruto and if you screw up this performance in any way I will kill you. You go that."

"Yep loud and clear," said a very terrified Naruto

_Man Sakura sure is scary when she is mad _thought Naruto.

While Team 7 was setting up Tsunade was talking to the crowd and introducing the judges.

"Welcome to Konoha's Battle of the Bands. I would first like to thank you for coming. Next I would like to introduce you to our judges. Our first judge is Jiraiya" said Tsunade into her microphone and with a big poof of smoke Jiraiya appeared beside Tsunade.

"Jiraiya's here," said Jiraiya into his microphone while the audience went wild.

"Our next judge and my own personal assistant is Shizune," continued Tsunade. Shizune appeared standing beside Jiraiya holding TonTon while the audience gave her a big round of applause.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," said Shizune as she bowed.

"Our next judge and also the third proctor in the Chunin exams is Genma," said Tsunade.

Genma walks on the stage and lifts his hand in recognition as the crowd continues their cheering.

"And the final judge will be me of course. All right our first contestant will be team 7 consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki"

The crowd goes crazy as the judge's poof in a cloud of smoke up to the judge's box and the curtain slowly rises.

**Backstage just before their introduction**

Naruto was behind his drum set with his microphone all set and ready. Sakura and Sasuke were standing a little ways apart from each other with a microphone a little in front of them but still in the middle.

"Oh god here we go! Good luck guys," said a very nervous Sakura as the curtain began to rise. She sneaked a quick glance at Naruto who gave her a reassuring smile and at Sasuke who just nodded his head.

The curtain rises and team 7 finally get to see how many people had come to watch the Battle of the Bands which turned out to be a ton considering that all possible areas were covered with people. The stage goes black while suddenly (Author Note: It helps to play the song while listening. I think that will make it easier to understand.)

_**Hello, Hello, Hello **_Naruto sang before crashing the cymbal and starting to play his drum part.

"Naruto," hissed Sakura in a deadly voice as she whipped her head around to glare at Naruto.

"Sakura play," Sasuke whispered because they were about to miss their entry.

Sauske and Sakura start their guitar part just as Naruto again crashed the cymbal. Now the whole stage is lit up with the white stage lights as the guitars and drums are playing. Another crash on the cymbal from Naruto and while still playing Sakura moves a little closer to the microphone to start singing her part.

_**Waking up at the start of the end of the world,**__****_

_**But its feeling just like every morning before,**__****_

_**Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if **__**its**__** gone,**__****_

_**The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that**__****_

_**I started staring at the passengers waving goodbye**__****_

_**Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time**__Sakura sang while she glanced sadly at Sasuke wondering if he thought there was anything special about her. Naruto crashes the cymbal again and Sasuke moves over to Sakura and they turned back to back still playing to sing their duet. (Author Note: Whenever Sasuke and Sakura are singing a duet they are standing back to back sharing the mic.)_

_**But I believe the world is burning to the ground**__****_

_**Oh well I guess we're gonna find out**__they stepped back a bit to let Naruto sing his part. A crash from the cymbal and Naruto started to sing._

_**Let's see how far we've come**__****_

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**__Naruto finished his solo with another cymbal crash just as Sakura and Sasuke stepped back up to the microphone to sing their part._

_**Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end**__****_

_**Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,**__once again they stepped back, another crash from the cymbal, and Naruto began sing his solo._

_**Let's see how far we've come**__****_

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**_ another crash from Naruto's cymbal, Sakura stepped back from the microphone, and Sasuke started to sing his solo.

_**I think it turned ten o'**__** c**__**l**__**ock but I don't really know**__****_

_**I can't remember caring for an hour or so**__****_

_**Started crying and I couldn't stop myself**__****_

_**I started running but there was **__**nowhere**__** to run to**__****_

_**I sat down on the street and took a look at myself**__****_

_**Said where you going**__** man**__** you know the world is heading for hell**__****_

_**Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to**__after singing that part Sasuke looked over to Sakura and wondered if she would care if he left. He hoped she would but he couldn't be sure since she hadn't been as flirty with him this week and he found himself starting to miss it. In fact she has been acting kind of distant with him. Naruto's cymbal crash got Sasuke out of his daze as him and Sakura once again started to sing their duet._

_**I believe the world is burning to the ground**__****_

_**Oh well I guess we're gonna find out**__Sasuke stepped a little back from the microphone as Naruto sounded the cymbal and started his part while Sakura would sing the oh yeah and right now backup._

_**Let's see how far we've come**_ ___**right now**____****_

_**Let's see how far we've come**__Another cymbal crash ended Naruto's part as Sasuke again stepped up to the microphone to sing his duet with Sakura._

_**Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end**__****_

_**Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,**__another crash on the cymbal from Naruto as he started singing._

_**Let's see how far we've come**__** (oh yeah)**__(Author Note: The oh yeah is Sakura still) __****_

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**____another crash from the cymbal. Sauske and Naruto continued playing as Sakura stopped. Then with both the electric guitar and drums going Sakura started her solo guitar part. Sasuke then stepped up to the microphone and began to sing. Sakura stopped playing her guitar so now it was just Sauske and Naruto playing.__****_

_**Its**__** gone **__**gone**__** baby **__**it's**__** all gone**__****_

_**There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home**__****_

_**It was cool **__**cool**__**, it was just all cool**__****_

_**Now it's over for me and it's over for you**__Sakura then stepped up and sang her part while starting to play her guitar again.__****_

_**Well its gone **__**gone**__** baby **__**it's**__** all gone**__****_

_**There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home**__****_

_**Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool**__****_

_**Now it's over for me and it's over for you**__A crash came from the cymbals while the guitars played then suddenly it all stopped there was no noise from anyone on stage or in the audience. A couple beats later there was a crash and Sakura and Sasuke started to sing and the three continued to play their instruments._

_**But I believe the world is burning to the ground**__****_

_**Oh well I guess we're gonna find out**__another crash from his cymbal and Naruto began to sing_

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**____**Oh yeah) **_(Author Note: Sakura sang the oh yeah part.)_****_

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**__another crash of the cymbal and the duet started again with the music slowly building up in tempo._

_****_

_**Well I, believe, its all, coming to an end**____****_

_**Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend**______another crash as the two once again stepped back from the microphone. Naruto then sang.__****_

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**____**again) **_(Author Note: Sasuke sang the Again) _****_

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**__another crash of the cymbal. Now all three where singing together._

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**__another crash sounded._

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**__another crash came from the cymbal_

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**__another crash of the cymbal__****_

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**__another crash__****_

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**__another crash from Naruto's cymbal__****_

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**__another crash__****_

_**Let's see how far we've **__**come**__another crash and the song finally ended. The audience was going wild and cheering. Team 7 took a bow and walked off the stage. The curtain closed. Meanwhile in the judges box Tsunade who was sitting by Jiraiya was in awe because she couldn't believe that Naruto's team would be that good._

"Wow that is going to be a tough act to follow," stated Jiraiya.

"Yeah," said Shizune who was sitting by Genma who was just nodding his head. TonTon who was sitting in Shizune's lap just blinked and oinked in agreement.

**With Team 7**

After the curtain had gone down, team 7 quickly got their stuff down from the stage and made their way over to their dressing area. Sasuke set his guitar down gently in its case and quickly threw the two microphones to Naruto who had just finished setting his drum down. Naruto easily caught the microphones and set them down beside his drum. Sakura was strangely quiet while she put her things away. Suddenly Naruto broke out into laughter.

"Hey, I think they liked us."

"Naruto! I could have killed you out there for pulling that stunt at the beginning, but I think it was a great way to open so I might just let you live," replied Sakura laughing while she finally turned around to face the guys.

Naruto had a huge grin on his face while Sasuke just stood there with his hands in his pockets. Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer and let out an excited scream. She ran over to Naruto and gave him a huge bone crushing hug. Naruto returned the hug. After Sakura had finally released Naruto he looked around and the rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hey Sakura, I'll meet you two out front. I want to wish Hinata good luck and see if she needs help with anything. You'll be sitting in the performer's box right?"

"Yeah, Naruto. Can you tell Hinata good luck for me too?" asked Sakura.

"Sure thing. See ya in a bit," replied Naruto with a wave as he ran over to where team 8 was getting ready to get set up on stage.

Sakura then turned to Sasuke and hugged him. She knew he hated this but she just couldn't stop herself she was just too excited about how well their performance went. Sakura was surprised when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Sasuke was holding her even if it was with only one arm while the other was still in his pocket.

_Oh my god! Sasuke is hugging me even if it is only with one arm. Maybe he does like me. Maybe there is still a chance_ thought Sakura.

"You think we did good. Don't you Sasuke?" asked Sakura who had her head on Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah I do."

Sakura loved how she could feel his voice vibrating through his chest. She also loved the way he smelled just like the air before a storm, a smell that she just absolutely loved. Sasuke couldn't shake this feeling but maybe he really did like Sakura. Sakura quickly pulled away and gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek. She then made her way around the stage to go find the performers box. Sauske just stood there in shock for a moment. That was totally unlike Sakura. He quickly touched his cheek where she had kissed him. He realized what he was doing and quickly dropped his hand and started to make his over to Sakura who was talking to Ino who she had run into.

"I still can't believe that we are going to be in the guy's performance. Ours is so going to be better thought. We are definitely going to break…. Oh hey Sasuke ready to go?" Sakura asked with a smile like nothing had happened.

"Hn"

"Well I'll see you in a bit, Ino."

"Yeah, later Sakura. Oh and the performance you put on was amazing a tough act to follow. Poor Hinata. Our performance is so going to beat yours though just you wait and see," replied Ino.

"Yeah right. Our finale will be even better than anyone's performance. We are going to blow everyone away just you wait and see," said Sakura as she and Sasuke walked away from Ino.

"Yeah you bet," Ino yelled after them.

_They do make a cute couple _thought Ino_ too bad Sasuke is too dumb to realize that he likes her. Oh well hopefully we can knock some sense into __hopefully all the guys__ tonight._

"You seem to be getting along with Ino."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hn," replied Sauske wondering what the girls were up to considering the part of Sakura's and Ino's conversation that he overheard.

The two made their way to the box and found Naruto waiting on them.

"So where have you guys been?"

"We ran into Ino and I had to talk to her about something"

"Again?" asked Naruto.

"Yes again," replied Sakura with a little laugh as she took her seat in between Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey Naruto how is Hinata?"

"Fine nervous she is stuttering really badly. Worse than usual."

"Ah poor Hinata. At least she doesn't have to sing."

With that the three sat back waiting for team 8's performance to start.

ALL RIGHT I AM NOW FINISHED. PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON TOO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10:The Contest Continues: Team 8

Yay 10th chapter up and I hope you like it. Please Review. :-) Try to get a couple more chapters in before I have to return to the dreaded institution they call school ;-( Also for these next chapters when they are singing it helps if you know how the songs go and the rhythm or beat of them or just listen to them when you read. Also sorry that this chapter is so short but I couldn't think of anything else to put in. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Naruto. tear Oh well at least I still have my Naruto tapes. Lol. Yeah I also don't own It Ends Tonight by The All American Rejects.

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_**Singing**_

**Chapter 10: The Contest ****Continues****- Team 8**

It was team 8's turn to perform and they were busy setting up their instruments on stage. Shino was helping Hinata get her piano upon the drum platform while Kiba was all ready up on the platform assembling her white drum set. Akamaru's cymbal was all ready set up on the right side of the stage where he would be playing. With a little extra help from Shino's bugs and Kiba they finally managed to get the piano on the platform. Shino and Kiba jumped down from the platform, grabbed their guitars, and got in position. Shino was standing on the left part of the stage while Akamaru was on the right and Kiba was in the center. His guitar was on his back and he was playing around with the microphone stand.

"All right, everything looks like it is in place. Now we just have to wait for our introduction. Is everyone ready," asked Kiba who turned around so he could look at his teammates. Shino was tuning his guitar for a final time while he nodded his head. Akamaru barked and Hinata was more or less freaking out behind the piano. She looked like she was going to faint at any moment and let's just say if that happened they would be short a drummer and a pianist which would basically ruin the song.

"Hinata, are you all right? You look like you're ready to faint," asked Kiba worriedly while making his way up to Hinata.

"Y-y-y-yeah," replied Hinata shakily.

"Hinata you have got to calm down. Take a deep breath. You can do this! It's just like practice with only a couple more people. Shino a little help please!"

"Yes, Hinata Kiba is right you need to calm down and just play," said Shino.

"O-o-ok t-thanks guys," said Hinata in a less shaky voice while giving a shy smile to her two teammates. Kiba then jumped down from the platform satisfied that Hinata was going to be ok and made his way over to Akamaru.

"All right boy here's your beat just like how it is in practice. That's how I want you to play. All right?" said Kiba as he started to tap his foot in the rhythm he wanted Akamaru to play.

"Arf," replied Akamaru.

"Good boy," Kiba said as he bent down to pet Akamaru's head. He then headed over to the microphone and got in his place.

"All right here we go," said Kiba as he started to hear Jiraiya introduce them

On stage Jiraiya had appeared, "Our next band that will be performing tonight is team 8 which includes Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Let's give them a big round of applause." The crowd goes wild as Jiraiya poofs back to the judge's box and the curtain starts to rise. (Author Note: It helps to play the song while listening. I think that will make it easier to understand.) The stage was pitch blackand the crowd went silent wondering if team 8 was even on the stage for they could see nothing at all. All of a sudden a white stage light shines down revealing Hinata who starts to play the piano. After a few piano chords another light shines down revealing Kiba who grabbed the microphone stand and started to sing while Hinata was still playing the piano.

_**Your subtleties**__****_

_**They strangle me**__****_

_**I can't explain myself at all.**__****_

_**And all the wants**__****_

_**And all the needs**__****_

_**All I don't want to need at all. **_The whole stage lights up. Shino starts to play his guitar and Akamaru starts to play the cymbal in the rhythm that Kiba had shown him earlier.

_**The walls start breathing**__****_

_**My minds unweaving**__****_

_**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**__****_

_**A weight is lifted**__****_

_**On this evening**__****_

_**I give the final blow. **_Akamaru and Shino continued to play while Hinata quickly moved from the piano to the drums.

_**When darkness turns to light**____****_

_**It ends tonight**____****_

_**It ends tonight. **_Shino and Akamaru stop playing for a beat and then continue but now Hinata has joined them on the drums._****_

_**A falling star**__****_

_**Least I fall alone.**__****_

_**I can't explain what you can't explain.**__****_

_**You're finding things that you didn't know**__****_

_**I look at you with such disdain**____****__****_

_**The walls start breathing**__****_

_**My minds unweaving**__****_

_**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**__****_

_**A weight is lifted**__****_

_**On this evening**__****_

_**I give the final blow.**__Akamaru gives a loud crash on his cymbal as Kiba swings his guitar around and starts to play along with Shino and Hinata while the lights start to flash.__****_

_**When darkness turns to light**__****_

_**It ends tonight**____****_

_**It ends tonight.**__****_

_**Just a little insight won't make this right**__****_

_**It's too late to fight**__****_

_**It ends tonight**____****_

_**It ends tonight.**__****_

_****_

_**Now I'm on my own side**__****_

_**It's better than being on your side**__****_

_**It's my fault when you're blind**__****_

_**It's**__** better that I see it through your eyes**__****__****_

_**All these thoughts locked inside**__****_

_**Now you're the first to know**__the music starts to slow down. All of a sudden colored lights start flashing when the music starts to pick up again. Hinata makes her way over to the piano as her other teammates continue to play. Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru stop playing as Hinata starts to play the piano chords that she played at the beginning of the song. A chord later everyone is once again playing and Kiba continues to sing.__****_

_**When darkness turns to light**__****_

_**It ends tonight**____****_

_**It ends tonight.**__****_

_**Just a little insight won't make this right**__****_

_**It's too late to fight**_

_**It ends tonight,**__****_

_**It ends when darkness turns to light**__****_

_**It ends tonight**____****_

_**It ends tonight.**__****_

_**Just a little insight won't make this right**__****_

_**It's too late to fight**__****_

_**It ends tonight**____****_

_**It ends tonight.**__****_

_**Tonight,**__** insight**__****_

_**When darkness turns to light**____****_

_**It ends tonight.**__Kiba stops singing, Hinata and Akamaru stop playing, and Shino holds the note that he is on to end the song._

The crowd starts cheering madly while team 8 takes a bow and the curtain closes. They quickly move their stuff over to their dressing area. Shino puts his guitar back in its case while Kiba just throws his with Akamaru's cymbal and stand in a pile. They then go back and help Hinata take down the piano and drum from the platform.

"Wow we did really well. See Hinata just like I said nothing to worry about. You did great," said Kiba

"Y-yeah it wasn't t-that bad. I-I think we d-did pretty well," replied Hinata as she started to put her things away.

"I must agree. I think we have a good chance at winning," stated the usually quite Shino. Akamaru just barked and jumped on top of Kiba's head.

"Well let's get out there all ready I don't want to miss team 10's performance," said Kiba as he and Shino made their way over to the performer's box.

"Hinata are you coming?" asked Kiba.

"Y-yeah you guys g-go ahead I'll be right there."

Hinata then finished putting her stuff away and made her way over to the performer's box but before she could make it Tenten stopped her.

"Hinata you did an amazing job on the piano," said Tenten as she hugged Hinata.

"T-thanks Tenten."

"I can't wait for our finale! We are so going to rock! What about you Hinata?"

"U-uh n-not really"

"What!?"

"I-it's just that I-I'm so nervous about p-performing again."

"Oh Hinata you just have to have more confidence in yourself. You can do it. I believe in you and so dose Sakura and Ino too. So you should believe in yourself as well. Work on that. Ok? But I've got to go before Lee freaks out you know how he is. But yeah I'll see you later. Remember try to work on your confidence, you can do it. See ya later Hinata," said Tenten as she made her way over to where Lee and Neji were standing.

_Confidence _thought Hinata_. I can do that. I think. Yeah for Tenten and the rest of the girls I will. I will try to __believe in myself and have more confidence just like Tenten said_

**Meanwhile in the judge's box**

"Wow I never knew Kiba was such a good singer and that Akamaru could play the cymbal. That was so cute," said Shizune. While TonTon just oinked and looked up at her.

"Yeah I know and Hinata's piano skills were amazing," agreed Tsunade who leaned across Jiraiya to talk to Shizune.

"At this rate it is going to be hard to decide a winner," stated Jiraiya.

"Hn, yeah they were all right," said Genma as he quickly sneaked a look at Shizune who was sitting beside him.

**In the performer's box**

"Wow, they were pretty good," said Sakura.

"Yeah I know. Did you know Hinata could play both the drums and the piano? That was amazing," said Naruto

"Uh yeah Naruto I did. Did you know she can also play the guitar?" asked Sakura.

"What, no way, how many instrument can she play?" asked an amazed Naruto.

"Well I'm not sure really. You should ask her," replied Sakura, "I wonder how they got Akamaru to play the cymbal. Hey Sasuke do you think we still have a good chance at first?"

"Hn, I don't know," replied Sasuke who turned to look at the pink kunoichi sitting beside him.

"Oh well we will just have to wait and see I guess," replied Sakura with a shrug.

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba who was holding Akamaru walked into the performer's box. Sakura ran over and started to hug Hinata.

"Hinata that was great. You were amazing."

"Thanks," replied Hinata without stuttering. Naruto then shoves Sakura out of the way and gives Hinata a big hug.

"Hinata that was great. You did really well."

"T-thanks Naruto," replied Hinata with a blush.

_ I was doing __ok__ there for a while. At least I'm not stuttering as much _thought Hinata.

Naruto then takes his seat again beside Sakura. Hinata then sat down beside Naruto while Kiba sat beside her with Shino on his other side filling up the entire first row of the performer's box.

"So Hinata how many instrument do you play exactly?" asked Naruto as he turned to look at her.

"Um well three I guess. My father thought that it would be good for me to learn to play that m-many."

_Yeah I can do this. I just have to believe in myself. I didn't even stutter that much _thought Hinata

"Wow that's amazing. You sounded great on both the drums and piano. I bet you sound great on the guitar as well."

"Thanks Naruto," replied Hinata with a smile.

"Hey Kiba how did you teach Akamaru to play the cymbal," asked Sakura as she turned to look at Kiba.

"Well he just kind of knew how. I just give him a beat and he can play it."

"Really that's amazing. Oh by the way you and Shino did really well on your performance. Shino I never knew you could play the guitar and Kiba I never knew that you could sing like that."

"Thank you Sakura, you performed well yourself," said Shino

"You're very welcome Shino and thanks," said Sakura with a small smile.

"Thanks Sakura I didn't know I could sing that well either until a few days ago," said Kiba. Sakura just laughed lightly.

"Well you do," replied Sakura. All the while Sasuke was sulking in his seat at all the attention Sakura was giving Kiba and Shino.

_Why is she flirting with __them__ I thought she liked me. She should be flirting with me. Wait why do I care. She can flirt with whoever she wants too. It isn't like I care _thought Sasuke still in denial about his feelings towards the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura then turned to look at Sasuke.

"Ino's up next. I hope she does good but not as good as us though."

"Hn," replied the angry Sasuke.

"Sasuke what's wrong," asked a concerned Sakura who had noticed the slight change in Sasuke's mood.

"Nothing," replied the Uchiha coldly.

"All right if you say so," said Sakura with disbelief in her voice but she knew better than to press the matter when Sasuke was acting like that.

_I wonder what is wrong with Sasuke he seems a little ticked off. Oh well _thought Sakura.

Everyone then sat back as a comfortable silence engulfed them as they waited for team 10's performance to start.

THERE YOU GO. HOPED YOU LIKED IT. LIKE I SAID SORRY IT WAS SHORTER BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER. PLEASE REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP AND A CHERRY!!! LATER! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON TOO.


	11. Chapter 11: Team 10s Performance

Yes here is chapter 11 finally up!!! Yeah so hope you like it and please review. Pretty pretty please. If you review I promise that I will update sooner. So anyway here is chapter 11 enjoy. Also for these next chapters when they are singing it helps if you know how the songs go and the rhythm or beat of them or just listen to them when you read. I promise most of them are really good songs.

This chapter is dedicated to Panda Ninja12. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Naruto. Oh well at least I can dream. I also don't own the song The Art Of Losing that is owned by American Hi-Fi.

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_**Singing**_

**Chapter 1****1: ****Team**** 10's Performance**

"Guys, come on we have to get set up. Wake up Shikamaru. Come on it's our turn to perform," yelled Ino who was poking Shikamaru in the side while glaring at Choji who was sitting beside Shikamaru eating his chips contently.

"All right. All right," said Shikamaru who was trying to get Ino to stop poking him.

_Man she acts just like my mom_ thought Shikamaru.

After much pleading and begging on Ino's part, she finally managed to get Shikamaru and Choji to start setting up. Choji was on the drum platform putting his drum together. Ino was sitting on the edge of the stage with her legs hanging over the side tuning her purple electric guitar. Shikamaru was sitting beside Ino thinking about how troublesome this whole contest was. Choji had finished setting up his drum, Shikamaru appeared to be off in his own little worlds not doubt, and Ino was still trying to tune her guitar.

"Ugg, I can't get this dumb thing tuned," groaned Ino who couldn't seem to get her guitar tuned just right.

"Hey Choji can you give me a beat please?" asked Ino.

"Sure thing Ino. Here you go," replied Choji as he played his drum. Ino started to play her guitar but it just didn't sound right.

"What the heck. I can't seem to get this right."

"What a drag," said Shikamaru as he walked over to Ino and held out his hand because he was getting tired of hearing the out of tuned notes.

"What?" asked a frustrated Ino.

"Let me see your guitar," said Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"Fine. See if you can fix it," replied Ino as she handed Shikamaru the guitar and walked over to where the microphones were checking to see if they were ready to use. Shikamaru was tuning Ino's guitar and after a few teaks here and there he had finally managed to get it tuned to perfection.

"Ino," said Shikamaru.

"What? Oh did you finally get that dumb thing tuned," Ino asked as she made her way over to Shikamaru who was handing her guitar back to her. Ino took her guitar and started to play it again and it sounded amazing. With the guitar in one hand Ino gave Shikamaru a huge one armed thank you hug. Shikamaru wrapped one arm around her waist to return the hug. It didn't go unnoticed by Choji that Shikamaru had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Shikamaru you are amazing! Thanks," cried Ino as she released Shikamaru.

"Whatever," replied Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"Hey guys were on," cried Choji from the drum platform.

"All right. Let's do this!" replied Ino who made her way over to the right side of the stage to stand behind her microphone.

"What a drag," mumbled Shikamaru as she slowly made his way over to the left side of the stage to stand behind his own microphone.

"Good luck guys," said Ino as the curtain started to rise.

Meanwhile while team 10 was getting into their spots Shizune was standing in front of the curtain introducing them.

"Please put your hands together for our next performance, team 10 consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi." Shizune then disappeared in a cloud of smoke as she transported herself back to the judge's box just as the curtain started to rise. (Author Note: It helps to play the song while listening. I think that will make it easier to understand.) The colored stage lights started to flash and Choji began playing his drum. Ino soon started to play her guitar as Shikamaru stepped up to the microphone and began to sing.

_**Wahhhooo **__**Wahhhooo**__he then stepped back from his microphone and started to play his guitar. Ino the stepped up to the microphone and began to sing her solo._

_**Last call now I'm outta time **__****_

_**And I don't **__**got**__** no valentine **_as Ino sang she took a sad glance at Shikamaru and wondered if he would ever like her as more than just a friend._****_

_**Singled out, now I stand alone **__****_

_**The underdog in a modern world **__****_

_**Suburbia is hot tonight **__****_

_**But nothing seems to feel alright **__****_

_**I don't want your sympathy **__****_

_**I just need a little therapy **__****_

_**At least that's what they say to **__**me **_ after Ino finished her solo Choji and Shikamaru joined in and they all started to sing._****__****_

_**Hey ho let's go **_Ino and Shikamaru continued to sing their duet as Choji dropped out.

_**I'm **__**gonna**__** start a riot **__****_

_**You d**__**on't **__**wanna**__** fight it **__****_

_**One two f**____**you**__once again Choji joins the two in singing. He soon drops out again as Shikamaru and Ino start to sing again._

_**Don't tell me what to do **__****_

_**I don't **__**wanna**__** be like you**__Shikamaru stops singing wile Ino continues.____****_

_**Can't you see it's killing me**__(Author Note: this is Ino's part for the whole song) Ino then stops singing as Shikamaru starts to sing again.__****_

_**I'm my own worst enemy **_(Author Note: this is Shikamaru's part for the whole song) the two of them then started to sing together again.

_**Knock me down I'll keep on moving **__****_

_**It's the art of losing **_Shikamaru continued to sing as Ino steps back from the microphone so he could sing his solo_****_

_**Wahhhooo **__**Wahhhooo**__****_

_**Fit the mold and do what you're told **__****_

_**Get a job and start growing **__**old**____****_

_**9 to 5 can make your dreams come true **__****_

_**But I don't **__**wanna**__** be like you **__****_

_**I'm not cool and I'll never be **__****_

_**I break the rules and I guarantee **__****_

_**I don't want your sympathy **__****_

_**I just need a little therapy **__****_

_**At least that's what they say to me **_all of team 10 started to sing together after Shikamaru's solo was finished. _****_

_**Hey ho let's go **_Choji stopped singing now only Ino and Shikamaru are to singing._****_

_**I'm **__**gonna**__** start a riot **__****_

_**You don't **__**wanna**__** fight it **__****_

_**One two f**__****__** you **_once_again Choji starts to sing along with Ino and Shikamaru but then__stops as their duet starts again._

_**Don't tell me what to do **__****_

_**I don't **__**wanna**__** be like you**__Shikamaru stops singing as Ino continued to sing. Shikamaru then starts to sing again as Ino finished her solo____****_

_**Can't you see it's killing me **_Ino then joins Shikamaru to sing their duet._****_

_**I'm my own worst enemy **__****_

_**Knock me down I'll keep on**__** moving **__****_

_**it's**__** the art of losing **_the music starts to slow so that now only Choji and Shikamaru are playing their instruments. Shikamaru then starts to sing._****__****_

_**You call me a loser**__as he sang he looked over at Ino thinking that she would never like him in the way that he likes her. In her eyes he was just a lazy good for nothing loser. Ino then started to sing her solo. __****_

_**Say I'm just a user **_as she was singing she looked over at Shikamaru and knew that he wouldn't ever see her as anything more than a teammate. The two then start to sing together again._****_

_**But I'll just keep on moving **__****_

_**Cause that's the art of losing**__Shikamaru holds the note that he was playing for a second. Now Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru are playing again and the music starts to slowly build. Shikamaru then starts to sing.____****__****_

_**Wahhhooo **__**Wahhhooo**____**Wahhhooo**____**Wahhhooo**__Choji then plays his drum solo after Shikamaru finishes singing. Choji stops playing and in the silence Choji begins his part._

_**2……….3……………4………..**__after Choji finishes singing his part everyone continues to play again as the three sing the next part together._

_**Hey ho let's go **_after singing this Choji stopped singing as Shikamaru and Ino once again start to sing their duet._****_

_**I'm **__**gonna**__** start a riot **__****_

_**You don't **__**wanna**__** fight it **_after they finish singing their duet Choji joins them as they all sing the next part._****_

_**One two f**__****__** you**__Choji again stops singing as Ino and Shikamaru resume singing their duet._

_**Don't tell me what to do **__****_

_**I don't **__**wanna**__** be like you**__Shikamaru stoped singing as Ino continued on with her solo._

_**Can't you see it's killing me **_after Ino finishes her solo she drops out and Shikamaru starts to sing the next solo._****_

_**I'm my own worst enemy **_after Shikamaru finished Ino joins him to continue with their duet.

_**Knock me down I'll keep on moving **__****_

_**It's the art of losing **__****__****_

_**Wahhhooo**__sang Shikamaru.__** (It's the art of losing**____sang Ino in the background.____****_

_**Wahhhooo**__sang Shikamaru.__** (It's the art of losing)**__sang Ino in the background. After they finished singing Choji starts to sing his solo that will end the song.____****_

_**We're the kids **__****_

_**We're the kids **__****_

_**We're the kids in **__**Konoha**__****_

_**We're the kids **__****_

_**We're the**__** kids **__****_

_**We're the kids in Konoha **_Choji played his final drum solo before Shikamaru and Ino struck the last chord in the song.

The crowd erupted into a wild round of applause. Team 10 bowed and quickly made their way off the stage as the curtain began to close. Choji started to take his drum down as Ino hoped off the stage in a very excited manner. Shikamaru slowly made his way off the stage. Shikamaru and Ino made their way over to their dressing area and were shortly joined by Choji who had finally disassembled his drum and was putting it away. Ino had just finished putting her guitar away as she turned around and gave a cry of joy.

"We were amazing. Did you hear the crowd? I mean seriously they loved us," cried Ino as she launched herself at Shikamaru who had just turned around from putting his guitar away. Shikamaru caught Ino just in time and was holding her bridal style as she hugged his neck. A faint blush crept up into Shikamaru's cheek as he held Ino. Choji just laughed at Ino's antic and Shikamaru's obvious blush. After a second or two Shikamaru let Ino down; she then stood on her tippy toes and gave Shikamaru a quick kiss on his cheek and then ran over and gave Choji a bone crushing hug.

"Well guys I think we pulled off a really good performance if I do say so myself," said Ino while smiling.

"Definitely," stated Choji who was starting to get hungry.

"What about you Shikamaru? What do you think?" asked Ino.

"Troublesome," muttered the lazy genius.

"Whatever well let's get out of here so we can go watch team Gai's performance," said Ino as she made her way over to the performer's box with Choji and Shikamaru trailing behind her.

**Meanwhile in the judge's box**

"Well I must admit they did pretty well," said Jiraiya as he looked over at Tsunade.

"Yes I must agree with Master Jiraiya they put on an excellent performance," said Shizune who looked over at Genma. Shizune didn't want to admit it but she had a small crush on Genma. Little did she know was that Genma had a crush on her.

"They did well considering that Shikamaru didn't give up in the middle like in his match against Temari," Genma pointed out while turning to look at Shizune only to realize that she was looking at him. They both blushed and looked away quickly.

_Hm, what's this _thought Tsunade_. It appears that Shizune has a crush on Genma and if my guess is correct Genma might also return those feelings._

"They did put on a good show and like Genma said I'm a little surprised that Shikamaru wasn't acting lazy it looked like he actually had some energy in him. I think Ino must have had to beat the poor boy to get him to act like that. But hey it sure did pay off," said Tsunade while nodding her head.

**With the senseis in another box **(Author Note: what did you think that I would forget about them?)

In another box not too far away from the performer's box the senseis sat in their own smaller box enjoying the show and seeing their student perform. Asuma was sitting by Kurenai in the front row which only had a total of two seats while behind them sat Gai and Kakashi. Gai had been going on and on about youth while Kakashi just sat there reading Make-Out Paradise completely ignoring Gai.

"My team is next and if I know them they will perform a very youthful song," stated Gai.

"Well I am overly impressed with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji who would have thought that they would have done that well," stated an impressed Asuma completely ignoring Gai's comment.

"Yeah but they still didn't do as well as Hinata, Kiba, and Shino," replied Kurenai in a flirtatious manner.

"Well neither of them has done better than team 7," stated Kakashi as he continued to read his book.

"Oh well they are all going to win something. I mean a vacation to the beach! Who wouldn't want that? I would have even performed if we were allowed," replied Kurenai who was all ready picturing herself relaxing on the beach.

"Well I think we were allowed," replied Asuma.

"Yeah Tsunade never said that we couldn't perform she just said that we didn't have too," said Kakashi looking up from his beloved book.

"WHAT?! You mean we could have won a trip to the beach," yelled Kurenai.

"Yeah," replied Kakashi and Asuma while smiling sheepishly at Kurenai and rubbing the back of their necks.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," screamed Kurenai who started to glare daggers at Asuma and Kakashi. Meanwhile Gai was deep in thought thinking up a plan.

**In the performer's box**

Team 10 had just entered the performer's box and was greeted by everyone. Ok well mostly everyone. Sakura and Hinata both got up and started to hug Ino.

"You were amazing. I loved you song Ino-pig," said Sakura after she had finally released her friend from her bone crushing hug.

"Thanks," said Ino.

"Yeah Ino you were really good," said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata. Wait you didn't stutter," replied an impressed Ino.

"I've been working on not stuttering as much a-anymore," replied Hinata.

"Well you doing a good job Hinata," said Sakura with a smile.

The girls then took their seats again and since the front row was filled up Ino and Shikamaru sat in the back row behind team 7. Choji was just standing there getting ready to leave again.

"Hey Choji where are you going?" asked Ino.

"To the concession stand. I'm hungry," stated Choji.

"Oh all right but while your there can you get me some Sprite and gummy worms?" asked Ino as she handed Choji a five dollar bill.

"Sure."

"Hey Choji wait can you get me some water?" asked Sakura as she too handed Choji 5 dollars.

"Before I leave does anyone else want anything?" asked Choji.

So ten minutes later Choji had a list of orders from everyone and a fistful of money that people gave him. As he was about to leave the box Naruto stops him.

"Now that I think about it I would like something to eat as well fatso."

"I'M NOT FAT, I'M CHUBBI. CHUBBIS RULE!" screamed Choji as he ran out of the box.

"So you don't think that he's going to get me any ramen," asked Naruto innocently.

"You think?" asked Sakura sarcastically. A silence filled the box as everyone waited on Choji to return with their orders or for team Gai to start their performance whichever would come first.

ALL RIGHT I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT HEY I WAS HAVING MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR.REMEMBER THE MORE REVEIWS THE FAST I'LL UPDATE BUT WITH SCHOOL STARTING AGAIN I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK. REAMEBER TO REVIEW I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12:Team Gai's Performance

Yes here is chapter 12!!! Yeah so hope you like it and please review. Pretty pretty please. If you review I promise that I will update sooner or try to. So anyway here is chapter 12 enjoy. Also for these next chapters when they are singing it helps if you know how the songs go and the rhythm or beat of them or just listen to them when you read. I promise most of them are really good songs. Yeah and sorry I haven't updated in a while I have had so many test it's like after you come back from break teachers love to give like 20 tests. Oh well. Yeah also please update so I can know how I'm doing on this story cause if it isn't any good maybe I should stop it (I probably won't cause that's not me) but please let me know how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: yeah unfortunately I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but I don't. lol. Oh I also don't own the song Headstrong that is owned by a band called Trapt (fyi I love this song)

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_**Singing**_

**Chapter 12: Team ****Gai's**** Performance**

Team Gai had just finished setting up and were now waiting for their introduction. Lee was on the stage while Neji was checking everything for a final time before their performance. Tenten was sitting on the stairs that lead up to the stage. She just was sitting there kind of staring off into space obviously in her own world. She didn't even notice that Neji was now sitting beside her.

"Tenten?" asked Neji in an attempt to get Tenten's attention.

"Hm. Uh?" asked a startled Tenten, "Oh, hey Neji didn't see you there."

"I could tell."

"What do you mean," asked a very confused Tenten.

"Well it's just that I was sitting here for at least two minutes and you never noticed," replied Neji with a smirk.

"Oh sorry," apologized Tenten sheepishly.

"It's fine. So what's wrong?" asked Neji.

"Oh… uh … nothing," said Tenten quickly.

"Tenten, you're lying."

"No I'm not," said Tenten as she looked over at Neji who just raised his eyebrow, "Fine. It's just that…. I don't know…. it's just that I was thinking about the contest. I mean I want to win really badly. You know I haven't been to the beach since my parents' death. What's that like 6 or 7 years?"

"And…" asked Neji knowing that there was more to the story than just that.

"And what," asked Tenten innocently even thought she knew what he wanted.

"What else," asked Neji.

"Nothing," replied Tenten continuing to play innocent.

"Tenten," replied Neji warningly.

"Fine. It's just that…. It's just that I want to prove myself. I mean I want everyone to know that I can actually do something. That I'm not just a loser…."

"Ten…" said Neji who tried to interrupted Tenten.

"Let me finish Neji. It's just that after losing to Temari. I want to prove that I can do something. That I can win. Sure I know that Lee says the power of youth will lead us to victory or something like that. But it's just that………I guess I'm just nervous," said Tenten as she finished her speech.

"Tenten," asked Neji with a gentleness in his voice that he only used around Tenten on certain occasions such as this one.

"Yeah."

"I lost to Naruto and Lee lost to Garra. So you see you didn't just lose that day we all did. You're not alone in this Tenten," said Neji.

"Yeah I know but it's more than just that its….."

"Tenten," interrupted Neji, "What more do you want to prove you're Konoha's weapons mistress, you can hit any mark with deadly accuracy, and your one of the toughest kunoichi's in the whole village. What more do you want to prove. I think you have all ready proved that you can do something," finished Neji as he looked at Tenten.

"Yeah," said Tenten as her confidence returned.

"All right I guess you're right. Now don't you start tell me that we are going to win because it's our destiny to win," said Tenten smiling as she nudged Neji with her shoulder playfully.

"Tenten, Neji were on," cried Lee from on stage before Neji could reply to Tenten's remark.

"All right coming Lee," called out Tenten as Neji helped her up. Neji then began to make his way over to his microphone but he found himself stopped by a small hand on his arm.

"Yes?" asked Neji as he turned around to face Tenten. Tenten then quickly gave Neji a hug which he returned very slowly almost hesitantly by wrapping his arms around her waist. The two then pulled back. Neji had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks Neji," said Tenten as she walked over to the drum platform.

Neji then made his way over to his microphone on the right side of the stage. Lee was on the left side of the stage. Neji and Lee were in position behind their microphone while Tenten was behind her drum. Meanwhile while team Gai was finishing getting ready behind the curtain Genma had just walked onto the stage to introduce them.

"Next up is Tem Gai including Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten," he said into the microphone.

The crowd started to cheer madly while Genma walked off the stage and back to the judges' box and the curtain started to rise very slowly. (Author Note: It helps to play the song while listening. I think that will make it easier to understand.) White stage lights shone down on Team Gai revealing that Tenten was on the drums and Neji and Lee were both playing electric guitars. Tenten started to play the drums in a steady beat as Lee and Neji started playing their guitar. Tenten then gave a crash on her cymbal as Lee stepped up to his microphone and started to sing.

_**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,**__****_

_**Contemplating everything you ever said**__****_

_**Now I see the truth, I got doubt**__****_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out**__****_

_**I'll see you later **_a crash was heard as Tenten hit her cymbal in a steady beat while Lee continued to sing his youthful solo.

_** I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold **_Tenten stopped her cymbal beat_****_

_**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) **_sang Lee as Tenten sang in the background _(Author Note: Anything in __parentheses__ in the song is what the __background__ ,or__ backup whatever you want to call it,__ sings.)__****_

_**Well now that's over**__****_

_**I see your motives inside, **_Tenten hits the cymbal as Lee continued to sing

_**decisions**__** to hide **_the music came to a halt and then suddenly a crash was heard and then colored and white stage lights begin to flash as Neji began to sing and everyone continued to play.

_**Back off I'll take you on**__****_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone **_Tenten hit her cymbal as Neji continued to sing._****_

_**I know that you are wrong**__****_

_**Headstrong we're headstrong **_another crash from the cymbal.

_**Back off I'll take you on**__****_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**__****_

_**I know that you are wrong **_

_**And this is not where you belong **_Neji finished singing his solo and Tenten started to sing her own solo._****_

_**I can't give everything away (This is not where you belong) **_as Tenten sang Neji started to sing in the background._****_

_**I won't give everything away (This is not where you belong)**_ Tenten finished her solo as Neji finished singing his background part. A crash from the cymbal and Le started to sing again.

_**Conclusions manifest, **_

_**your**__** first impressions got to be your very best**__****_

_**I see you're full of shit, and that's alright **_Tenten gave a crash on the cymbal as Lee continued to sing his solo._****_

_**That's how you **__**play,**__** I guess you'll get through every night**__****_

_**Well now that's over **_another crash from the cymbal.

_**I see your **__**fantasy,**__** you want to make it a reality paved in gold**__****_

_**See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)**__as Lee sang Tenten joined in singing in the background.__****_

_**Well now that's over**__****_

_**I see your motives inside,**__another crash from the cymbal._____

_**And your **__**decisions to hide**__all the music stopped. In the dead silence Neji than stepped up to his microphone and began to sing as everyone continued to play again._

_**Back off I'll take you on**__****_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone **_Tenten hit the cymbal again as Neji continued to sing._****_

_**I know that you are wrong**__****_

_**Headstrong, we're headstrong **_another crash was sounded form the cymbal_****_

_**Back off I'll take you on**__****_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone **__yet again another crash was heard.__****_

_**I know that you are wrong**__Neji continued to sing while Tenten sang in the background_

_**And this is not where you **__**belong(**__**where you belong) **_another crash was heard and Tenten began to sing while Neji started to sing in the background.

_**I can't give everything **__**away(**__**This is not where you belong)**__****_

_**I won't give everything away**_ as Tenten and Neji stop singing, Lee step up to the microphone to sing his own solo.

_**I know**____** I know all about **_Neji than started to sing.

_**I know**____** I know all about **_Tenten then began to sing her own part.

_**I know**____** I know all about **_Lee than began to sing.

_**I know**____** I know all about **__**your **_silence then consumed the stage as Lee began to sing again but this time without any instruments playing.__

_**motives**__** inside, and your decision to hide**__a crash was heard and everyone began to play again as Neji started to sing._

_**Back off I'll take you on**__****_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**__a crash was heard.____****_

_**I know that you are wrong**__****_

_**Headstrong we're headstrong**__another cymbal crash.__****_

_**Back off I'll take you on**__****_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**__Tenten once again hit the cymbal.__****_

_**I know that you are wrong **_

_**And this is not where you belong**__** (Where you belong)**_ Neji sang as Tenten sang in the background. Tenten than began to sing with Neji accompanying her in the background._****_

_**I can't give everything away (This is not where you belong)**___

_**I won't give everything away**____**(This is not where you belong**__ the guitars played a final note as the song ended and the lights stop flashing. The crowd went wild as team Gai left the stage and the curtain started to close. Tenten was taking down her drums and Lee was putting his guitar away. Neji had just finished putting his own guitar away and went over to give Tenten a hand with her drum set._

"Wow we did really well. Don't you think Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah I do," replied Neji as he leaned against the stage.

"Yosh we were amazing. We are definitely going to win because of our youthful performance," cried a very excited Lee. As his other two teammates just rolled their eyes at his behavior knowing that a speech about youth would soon be coming up.

**In the Judges' box**

"Well they did very well. Now let's decide who the winner is so they can perform their finales and be done with this whole Battle of the bands competition," said Tsunade as she wrote down her scores for all the teams.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," replied Shizune as she too began to write down the scores that she gave each team.

"All right," replied Jiraiya who was deep in thought about what score to give team 7. Genma just nodded his head and began to right down his own scores while glancing over a couple of time to watch Shizune who had TonTon helping her with her judging.

**Backstage**

All of the teams were backstage waiting to find out who won the contest. The girls had already congratulated Tenten on her magnificent performance. Sakura and Sasuke were standing together waiting on Naruto who was off wishing Hinata luck. Ino was talking to Choji about something while Shikamaru was standing off to the side trying to eavesdrop on their conversation while trying to appear not to be. It was clear that he was jealous about all the attention Ino was giving Choji. Kiba and Shino were standing besides Hinata listening to Naruto's wishes of luck. Tenten and Neji were standing beside each other quietly talking while Lee was going on about the power of youth and how team Gai would surely win. He was obviously being ignored by his other two teammates.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

"Isn't Naruto and Hinata so cute together," asked Sakura as she turned to look at Sasuke.

"Hn," replied the distant Uchiha.

"No, I'm serious Sasuke they are," said Sakura with a small smile, " Anyway I hope we win. We could really use a vacation after all this."

"We need to train more not laying around on some beach doing nothing for a week," replied Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke you need to relax you can train on the beach while I'm working on my tan," replied Sakura with a wave of her hand.

**With Choji and Ino and the eavesdropping Shikamaru**

"Yeah and then what do I do," asked Ino as Choji whispered something to her.

_What are they talking about? I can only hear what Ino is saying because she is so loud. Man what a drag_ thought Shikamaru.

"NO WAY AM I DOING THAT. THAT'S GROSS," cried Ino as Choji continued to whisper to her.

_Doing what! What's gross? Uh this is all just too troublesome _thought the lazy Nara genius.

**With Neji and Tenten and the rambling Lee**

"Youth oh yes Gai sensei will sure to be proud about our youthful performance because we are sure to win this oh so youthful competition because we have the power of youth on our side. Oh we are oh so youthful……" said Lee who then started in on yet another speech about youth.

"Hey Neji," whispered Tenten.

"Yeah," he replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder how many times one person can use the word youth in a sentence."

"I don't know but Lee is up to 5 so far," Neji stated which cause Tenten to giggle quietly.

**With Hinata and Naruto while Shino and Kiba were listening in on the conversation**

"Thanks Naruto I h-hope you do well also," said Hinata.

"Yeah me too. Thanks Hinata," said Naruto as he started to make his way back over to where Sasuke and Sakura were standing.

"Man Shino Naruto is such an idiot coming over here and wishing us luck when he's the one who is going to need it because we are sure to win 1st not him," stated an angry Kiba.

"Technically he was only wishing Hinata luck," stated Shino.

"Shut up," cried Kiba as Akamaru looked from his master to Shino to back to his master again

**Onstage**

All the judges were standing on stage Tsunade was standing in the middle with Shizune and TonTon on her right while Jiraiya and Genma were on her left.

"First I would like to thank everyone for coming out to watch the performances. Next I would like to welcome the teams back on stage. So team 7, 8, 9, and Gai could you please come on stage," said Tsunade into her microphone as the teams began to walk on stage. The crowd was going crazy hoping that their own favorite team would win.

"Anyway after I have announced the winner the teams will then split up and perform a finale for you. There will be two guy groups and one girl group. The prize for the first place winner is a 7 day and 6 night vacation to the beach, second place will get a 6 day and 5 night vacation to the beach, third place will get a 5 day and 4 night vacation to the beach, and finally fourth place will get a 3 day and 2 night vacation to the beach. And now the time that you have all been waiting for. The winner of the Battle of the bands is…..," said Tsunade slowly as Jiraiya handed her a white envelope.

_I hope we w_in thought many of the young shinobis and kunoichis.

**In the Senseis' box while Tsunade is announcing**

All three senseis were on the edge of their seat waiting to see if their team would win.

"Hey guys. Where's Gai?" asked a confused Kurenai, "He was just here a second ago."

"I don't know but where ever he is he's going to miss the announcement," said Asuma excitedly because he really hoped that team 10 would win and take him on their vacation.

"Kakashi do you know where he went?" asked an obviously worried Kurenai.

"No I don't and why are you so worried about where he is anyway?" questioned Kakashi.

"It's just that he had been unusually quiet for the last performance and with it being Lee and all you would think he would be hyperventilating or something. I just hope that he isn't doing something drastic that's all."

**On stage**

Tsunade was slowly opening the white envelope that contained the winners of the competition. Suddenly before she could fully open the envelope a scream could be heard.

"DYNAMIC ENTERY," yelled the mysterious voice.

_Oh no _though Jiraiya_ not again._

A green blob suddenly sailed past all the judges and hits Jiraiya square in the jaw. The blob was revealed to be Gai who was now on top of a very ticked of Jiraiya.

"GAI," screamed the toad sage.

"Lady Tsunade if its' not too late I have a late entry that would like to participate in the competition," said Gai as he scrambled away from Jiraiya to stand in front of Tsunade but unfortunately for Jiraiya Gai ended up standing on his hand.

"GAI GET OFF," cried a ticked off Jiraiya.

"Oh sorry Jiraiya. So Lady Tsunade what will your youthful answer be?" asked an excited Gai.

"Well I guess it's all right. So who is the entry Gai," asked Tsunade.

"Team Senseis," stated Gai.

**In Senseis' box**

"WHAT THE HECK DID HE JUST SAY," screamed all three senseis.

"He did not just say. Oh please. He didn't just say what I think he said," cried Kurenai as she looked at Kakashi and Asuma with panic written all over her face. The two just nodded very slowly still not believing what they just saw or heard.

**Onstage**

"Granny Tsunade that's not fair. You were going to announce the winner. I know its team 7 just say it all ready nobody wants to see him perform," cried an outraged Naruto as he pointed accusingly at Gai.

"Um I…"

"Granny Tsunade," pleaded Naruto.

"All right let's let the crowd decide. So who wants to see the senseis perform," asked Tsunade. The crowd started to cheer madly obviously wanting to see Gai and the other senseis perform and make fools of themselves.

"All right then it's settled the sensei's will be performing next and then after the finale we shall announce the winner of the competition," stated Tsunade.

**In the sensei's box**

"NO NO NO NO," cried a very upset Kurenai.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM," cried Kakashi and Asuma.

Kurenai just sat back in her seat in a state of shock and Kakashi and Asuma were getting ready to storm out of the box and to go kill Gai.

SO THERE YOU GO HOPE YOU LIKE IT SORRY IT WAS SHORT BUT THE NEXT PART IS COMING UP. LIKE I HAVE SAID BEFORE I HAVE BEEN EXTREMLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND SPORTS PRACTICE SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I WILL TRY TO UPDATE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. LATER.


	13. Chapter 13: Read Important Author Note

First off I owe everyone an apology for not updating but school has been hectic and with the end in sight they are assigning a crap load and finals are coming up.

Second I have major writers block. I think the problem is that I can see the chapter in my head but not transfer it to paper yet. Yes I am very sorry that I haven't updated at all. :( please please don't give up on this story yet.

Third since I have stupid writers block and finals I promise that when I get off school I will update and if I don't you can all come and hunt me down.

Fourth since I am stuck on this story and really do want to finish it. I have so many other stories running through my head so I have decided to get them out so expect some new stories coming soon.

Fifth I am really sorry about this but I promise I will update eventually.

So anyway on a better note I have half the chapter written but my writers block is back so in the mean time I am getting my ideas for my other stories out of my head. Please read my new stories or at least check them out when I do post them. PLEASE!

Since this is not an update I will provide you with some of the things that will be posted soon.

A story about my OCs who are neji/tenten+ sakura/Sasuke grandchild, Naruto/Hinata grandchild, Ino/Shika grandchild, Kiba/Oc grandchild. So far it is coming put good and I hope you all will like it.

A zutara song fic and yes I have just gotten into the whole avatar the last air bender zutara so that was one thought that had to get out of my mind.

A story based on The Boys Next Door which is an amazing book. It is basically the same as the book with a little Naruto action thrown in there so I hope you all like.

Um whatever else I am writing and don't remember at the moment.

So yes I will be updating in at least 35 days. That's my deadline! So please check out the other stuff when it comes to the site and don't lose hope on me just yet.


End file.
